Full Nest
by elizabethasims95
Summary: Sequel to Birds of a Feather! Raven and Nightwing aren't getting along so well with a mid life crisis and an unexpected pregnancy. Please review and follow!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The smile spreads across the face as I finally get my children to sleep at the 2 hour mark past their bedtime. I sigh as the clock says 10:30 giving me no time to myself with the list of chores I have to do before I slumper for few hours before my 5 year old daughters pounce on me as the crack of dawn. Tiptoeing down the staircase I pick up the Barbie dolls as I go. Making it to the foyer I kick the babydolls into the living room. shoving the thousands of toys into the large white wooden toybox I fold their blankets setting them ontop. I slide the wood table and chairs to the wall allowing room to walk.

Sweeping the wood floors of the living room I scoot the glitter and dust into the dinning room assessing the next disaster. I take the pink and purple dish into the kitchen smacking the mac n' cheese and broclie into the trash. I hear his bike entering our metal gate, knowing hes home for the night. I begin to rinse the dishes as he walks in from the garage. He scowls at the mess shaking his head, "Hate coming home to a mess."

"Maybe you should be home more to help." I glare at him as I load the dishwasher.

"Maybe you should get off your ass when the girls go to sleep.

"Unfortuantly they waited up for you until 10:30." I sigh knowing this is going nowhere.

"Geeze." He opens the fridge in search of food, "Couldn't save me any dinner?"

"anything else I did wrong Nightwing?" I turn to him crossing my arms.

"Fuck off." He grabs a bottle of water walking into the living room throwing himself over the couch blaring the news to a loud sound.

My head aches as I think of this past year. Nightwing has been so angry and inconsiderate. Slade took Falcon under his wing and has been training the 9 year old for evil. What did he expect? After saving the boy from my father, he turned to evil, set out to destroy any hero. I sigh walking into the front room swiping the remote turning the tv down. "The girls are asleep." I sigh.

"Why cant I enjoy some tv?" he tenses up, wanting to fight. Its always a fight with him.

"Yes, but not so loud." I turn to walk into the kitchen as he turns it back up. Using my powers I unplug it, "Why do we always have to fight?"

"Why cant you just think of me?" he smirks

"What do you mean?" I scowl leaning against the door frame.

"You never ask how my day was, don't save me dinner, don't even offer to talk."  
"I used to." I sigh, "But then you were coming home later and later, and I never got to talk to you. Everytime we talk it's a fight."  
"Im just not happy anymore Rae" he gets up and begins pacing.

"Then don't stay." I look to the floor avoiding eye contact.

He sighs not knowing how to respond but I feel his anxiety build, he wants to leave. "I wont hold it against you. I just ask a favor."

"What?" he stands puzzled.

"Don't file for divorce." I tear up heading up the stairs. I close the door as I burst out crying. I slide down on the closed door sitting on the floor crying. What can I do to save my marriage when he can't stand to be around me without fighting? I love him, but somethings changed. Hes going back to being obsessed with Slade and leaving his family in the dust. I don't hear anything downstairs as I get off the floor heading into the shower. The shower consumes me and makes my nerves ease and I breathe with some sense of calmness.

Dressing in my plaid pajama bottoms and grey baggy shirt, I return to my empty room to cry alone in the bed we've shared for years. I look at my phone with a text from him, _I still love you._ I'll be back at 8am to pick the girls up. I smile as I read the simple text. Happy Birthday to me, I sigh knowing he forgot. Close to the worst, but nothing tops bringing your demon father to life. Drifting to sleep is easier than I thought, but I'm woken up at 6am with the two black haired girls. Known to the public as shadow and Shade, my daughters Amelia and Alexa giggle as I tickle them. "You wake mommy, and the tickle monster up!" I scream as I tickle them with their laughs.

"Mommy!" they scream with laughter.

"Where's daddy?" Alexa looks to his empty side of the bed.

"Daddy said he'll be back home at 8 to pick you girls up for a fun day." I smile as amelia curls up to cuddle on my side.

"Im hungry mama." Amelia wines.

"Let me pee and then we'll get some breakfast." I kiss their heads getting out of the warm bed stepping onto the cold February floor.

"Can we have eggs and tofu?" Amelia giggles following me.

"Sure." I smile as she stares in the mirror. Being a mother I have 0 privacy as I use the restroom.

I look at my beautiful girls. Alexa is just like her father, outgoing and brave. She'll be a leader someday. But Amelia is like me. She'd rather avoid fighting and read a book. Over the years their powers have formed nicely and remain under control with my supervision. They both work in the tower climbing and jumping, trying to do what Nightwing does. Although they've never been given the opportunity to face any enemies, I know they could handle themselves in an emergency.

Heading downstairs I sigh as I hear his bike. Its 6:45am, why is he already here. The girls turn on cartoons as I head into the kitchen prepairing their breakfast. I look over to the broom against the wall, knowing I never finished sweeping last night. Nightwing walks in as I start the tea. I don't look at him or acknowledge him as my anxiety builds. He sits his helmet down on the counter. "are the girls up?' he sighs.

I nod yes pointing into the front room as I crack an egg. "Damn, I was wanting to talk to you alone." He sighs running his fingers through his hair.

"about what?" I put the bacon in the microwave.

"Us." He sighs sitting at the counter.

"Were basically separated." I sigh pouring the egg mix into the hot pan.

"about your favor." He begins. I turn looking him in the eyes.

"You filed." I cover my mouth.

"a few days ago." He looks to the counter.

"What did I ever do to make you so unhappy Nightwing." I stand holding myself as I sob with the burning eggs.

"Its me." he sighs looking down, "I don't know what I want."

"Im obviously not it." I sob as the girls run in.

"Mommy whats wrong?" Alexa and Amelia hug my waist. This sends my emotions into caos as my children worry about me. the windows in the kitchen bust as I sob.

"Calm down." Nightwing walks around the counter to hug me. I quickly step back with my energy drawled in my hand.

"Don't touch me." I cry. "Girls go get ready, daddy's taking you to breakfast." I sigh trying to stop the tears.

"But mama-" amelia worrys.

"Go, now." I order and they turn running up the stairs.

"This isn't fair Rae" he looks to the floor.

"Fair? Really because it was fair for my husband to chase day and night after slade and leave me to take care of our twins alone. Ive sacrificed so much so you could do what you want, and you file for divorce." I cry harder, "This mid life crisis your having is bullshit." I storm out as he follows.

"This isn't a mid life crisis Raven." He retorts. "Maybe we weren't meant to be together."

"Weve been married for 6 years, and now we aren't meant to be together?" I cry, "I love you so much and I don't want to lose you Nightwing! You texted last night saying you loved me but that was bullshit."

"I do love you Raven." He grabs my arm whirling me to face him. Were so close, close enough to kiss and yet all I do is back away.

"Funny way of showing it." I lean against the wall. "Its Saturday, bring the girls back tomorrow before 5 so I can get them ready for school."

"I'll come and pick them up every morning for school." He sighs, "Like I always try to do."

"When you're here." I retort as the girls run down the stairs.

"Mommy, I want to stay here with you!" Alexa begs.

"You girls are going to go stay with daddy in the tower tonight, ill see you tomorrow evening after you have a fun weekend." I smile trying to get them excited.

"Why aren't you coming mama?" Amelia softly speaks.

"Mommy needs some peace and quiet." I smile kissing their foreheads.

Nightwing nods as he heads to the garage with my beautiful black haired twins. They smile waving at me as they leave the drive. I go to the couch and plop down turning the tv on trying to clear my mind. I sigh as I watch the news. Im so upset that I cant even sit still. I look at the pictures of our family all over the house. How could he do this to us. I run up the stairs and change into yoga pants, a bright green sports bra and throw my hoodie on.

Grabbing my headphones and phone I take off to the tower where I know he wont be yet with taking the girls to breakfast. I walk into the training room and go to the control panel. I sit up the floor with my specialty. Plugging my music on I begin a terror in the room. with my emotions running wild, I blow up the boxes, knock the targets over with the flick of a wrist. My eyes are closed as I hang from the top of the gym swaying from my feet breathing softly focusing my energy on staying here as long as possible. But eventually I fall and I decide that's enough for the day. I clean up the room and take off down he hall to the elevator when I run smack dab into Nightwing.

"Raven?" he looks shocked to see my sweaty body in only a sports bra and spandex pants.

"Nightwing." I smile stepping around him flipping my long ponytail over my back as I walk to the elevator. Atleast I still turn him on.

I get back to the garage to meet Cyborg coming home from lunch. "Hey sis, whatcha doing?" he smiles.

"Came to train for a few hours while he has the girls." I lean against my car sipping on the bottle of water.

"So you guys are separated." He frowns avoiding eye contact.

"He filed for divorce before we officially separated." I sigh, "He doesn't want to be with me, and I cant talk him into staying."

"Have you told him about your pregnancy yet?"

"No."

 **They weren't supposed to have another baby, but look who has a bun in the oven?! Please review and follow!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Sleep never comes as the sun rises and my girls sleep soundly in their rooms. I sigh out as I roll over knowing they have to go back to their dads after school today. My hope is they don't tell him about the news I broke to them last night. I sat them down after dinner and told them that they were going to have to share a room as they were going to be big sisters. At first they were silent and didn't know what to think, but at the idea of loft beds for storage underneath with a desk their okay with sharing a room. While they really haven't absorbed the idea that I'm pregnant they both kissed asked for a little sister.

I peek into their rooms seeing them both sleeping with their babydolls who are usually kept downstairs in their toy box. I smile as I return to my room getting ready for the day before I have to wake them for school. I brush out my long purple hair throwing it into a ponytail with my bangs swaying over. I dress in light denim jeans and a dark blue v-neck shirt. Slipping on my converse I head down the stairs to start the day. I finish the girls lunch as I hear his bike pull into the garage. His bike stays here when he has the girls. Our porsh is the car we take the girls in everywhere. But we have our own separate vehicles.

He walks in with a glass vase of roses smiling at me. "Happy birthday."

"Thanks" I give him my cold shoulder as I start making pancake batter. "The girls are still asleep."

"Want me to wake them?"

I sigh turning to face him, "actually I need to tell you something before they do."

"Okay." He looks shocked and upset.

"What?" I feed into his look

"are you already dating?" he blurts out.

"Jesus Christ, when the hell do I have time to?" I yell.

"Every weekend." He retorts.

"No Im not seeing anyone." I sigh covering my face in shock.

"Then what else is there to tell me?"

I hold myself close not wanting to look at him, "remember Christmas eve?" a smile fills his face as he recalls the Santa lingerie I wore.

"Yeah." He smiles.

"Well uh, we had been fighting and I forgot to take my birth control."

"So, we didn't use it for like 2 years until we had a scare." He scoffs

"Except I'm pregnant." I look him in the eyes

"That's not possible Rae, we know that." He looks down.

"Nightwing, I'm pregnant." I tell him doesn't speak as he looks at me. "I have an ultrasound today if you really don't believe me."

He grips to the counter as he breaths slowly. "The rooms kinda spinning." He licks his lips as he falls to the floor.

"Nightwing!" I yell rushing around the island to his body. "Nightwing?" I ask holding his head. Taking my communicator out I call for the team.

"Nightwing?" I ask holding the sides of his face as the girls run down the stairs. His lashes move as he softly blinks. "Nightwing, come back to me." tears roll down my face as I worry over him.

"Daddy!" the girls rush in to the floor.

"I'm okay" he speaks softly with his eyes closed trying to focus.

"No your not you fell." I sigh

"Daddy, did you not sleep?" amelia rubs his arm as they try to help him.

"Yes baby, I'm okay." He tries to sit up. I shove him down to the wood floor with his eyes open looking at me.

"You hit your head pretty hard, Cyborg needs to look at you." I talk him into staying down. "Girls, daddy needs some rest. Will you go get ready for school. You might be a little late. Mommy is taking you when someone gets here.

"I'll get you olaf, he'll keep you warm daddy." Alexa runs off to grab the snowman and comes back giving it to Nightwing as the girls run upstairs rushing to get ready.

"Hello?" the door opens with Beastboy, Cyborg and Starfire.

"He fainted." I look at the group, "He hit pretty hard, he needs checked out." I realize my hands are clasped over my husbands head keeping him still. He smiles as me as I back away allowing Cyborg to examine him.

"Roses?" Starfire examines the vase.

"Nightwing got them for my birthday." I smile keeping my eye on the man lifting from the floor.

"Thought you two were separated?" Beastboy sees the pancake mix and begins cooking them.

"We are" I sigh. "He gets them for me every year though."

"Its when I knew I loved you." he smiles

"When Trigon came?" Cyborg asks, feeling Nightwings skull.

"yeah, except I never told her until Slade almost killed her."

"Why'd you wait so long dude?" Beastboy flips a pancake.

"Because that's when I was afraid of losing her, and wanted to make sure I never did again." He stands from the floor.

"Yet you filed for divorce a week ago." I walk past him to get the girls. "Come on we have to leave in a few." I yell up the stairs as they run down in jeans and plaid shirts with black converse.

"I'll take them, you need to rest." He turns to me.

"I'm fine." I sigh as I slip their backpacks on.

"Then you come with, I'll drive." The room is silent as everyone looks at him in shock.

"Nightwing-"

"We can stop by the café on East Patterson St. on the way home." He smiles.

"Come on mommy, come with us." Alexa grabs my hand.

"We'll clean up and let ourselves out." Cyborg smiles eating a pancake.

I smile as I help Amelia into her booster seat and Nightwing helps Alexa. I climb into the passenger seat as he starts the engine. "Daddy when are you coming home?" Alexa blurts out as we pull out of the drive.

"You don't like visiting the tower on the weekends?" he focuses on the road as my stomach flips.

"Yeah!" they yell in unison. I smile as we take off down the street to their school. Their masks fitted over their faces like their fathers. We pull into the school drive and Nightwing parks stepping out to walk them to the teacher. i wave as she takes the girls' hands walking them to the gym.

"Ready for breakfast?" he smiles stepping into the car.

"I'm not hungry." I look away.

"You have to eat, you're pregnant."

"Isnt it funny how you weren't the caring husband, like you used to be, until you learned of my pregnancy?" I sigh.

"I feel guilty." He blurts out.

"For what? My fault, I should have been more concerned about my birth control."

"I left my family and filed for divorce with my pregnant wife dealing with the stress and pressure of everything going on." He sighs.

"You didn't know I was pregnant."

"But how long did you know?"  
"First week of January." I sigh

"Here it is March." He sighs.

"I didn't tell you because I was afraid of losing the baby, and I felt your anxiety, you wanted to leave." I look down, "I couldn't trap you."

"I'm so sorry Rae." He reaches for my hand.

"Just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean were okay Nightwing." I pull my hand away. "You filed for divorce. You left us." Tears stream my face. "of all times to get pregnant it had to be when our marriage is falling apart."

"We can work this out and figure it out. Go to counseling, and try to be civil."

"Why now do you want to save our marriage?" I stare at the tense man as he pulls into the restaurant.

"Because it made me remember how it was before the girls. It made me remember how you fell in love with coconut scent in Hawaii. How you slept in that rocking chair at the store smiling. I think you were dreaming of the girls. I remember how much I was in love with you."

"What made you forget?" I wipe my tears away.

"Tracking the man who I became obsessed with again." He sighs. "I fucked up, and I don't know how to fix it." He takes my hand in his.

"Me either." I sigh laying my head back on the rest.

"Im afraid of losing you." he kisses my hand.

"You did when you filed for divorce."

"Then I wont stop trying to win you back."

"Nightwing, my birthday was a week ago." I sigh.

"Oh." He rubs his neck. "I was close though."

"It was the day we decided to separate." I get out of the car slamming the door.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The house is dark as I walk down the stairs in the middle of the night, in search of a glass of water to help my raw throat from the vominting in the last hour. Pulling the crystal glass out of the cabinet I press it into the pocket on the freezer door throwing ice into the cup. It helps my stomach calm as I lean against the cabinet breathing. Lightly touching my belly I close my eyes wore out from my sickness.. I sigh turning to head back upstairs when I notice the man leaned against the door frame. The glass shatters on the floor as I stand in shock.

"Nice to see you Raven." The voice echos through his mask.

"What, have to come after a single mom in the middle of the night." I scoff, "Im not a titan anymore."

"Yeah, heard about your old man leaving you for another woman."

"Like I'd believe you Red X."

He laughs as he picks up an apple from the basket. "Sadly I'm not sure, but there was that one night stand after you two got into it during Thanksgiving."

"Bullshit." I yell, "What do you want."

"Oh, I've already got what I want." He pats at his belt, "Nice he keeps a stash for me. Just wanted to catch up a bit."

"I think this reunion is done, leave." I press the communicater alerting the team.

"Darn was hoping to get lucky, he laughs turning for the door, "ask him about Polly"

"Our photographer?" I catch him.

"His mistress." He vanishes.

I'm left alone in the kitchen staring at the yellow communicator in my hand. Did that just happen or was it my imagination. Did Nightwing… Did he?.. How could he.. Cheat.? My mind is blank and my body turns to statue as the numbness fills my fingers. The coming home late, arguring, less sex, disappearing in the middle of the night.. It all makes since now. My back slides softly against the refrigerator as I look at my wedding ring. 6 years together, 2 beautiful daughter's with a baby on the way.

Pressing the communicator I call off the signal and sit on the kitchen floor alone absorbed in my thoughts as I hear his bike. I sigh not knowing what to say to him. He walks in with panic tripping over my legs layed across the floor. I sit with my hands on my belly as I watch him pick himself up and turn to me. "Rae, you okay? The baby?" he touches my stomach. I push him away.

"Fine, just had a visit with Red X." I sigh

"Why are you on the floor, are you okay?" he worries.

"Yes."

"What did he want?" he sighs sitting against the island looking at me.

"Belt was empty." I sigh.

"figured." He rubs my right foot softly as he sits in his uniform and tactical gear.

"Nightwing." I sigh

"Hm?"

"Why did you file for divorce?"

"We went over this already Raven."

"You said it was because you forgot about the romance."

"and how things used to be. The girls are older now and its been a lifetime since wed look into their cribs and work as a team to take care of them." he continues to rub my feet.

"Did you forget about us when you found someone else?" I sigh

"What do you mean?" his brow furrows.

"Did you cheat on me Richard?"

His look hits the floor. "Yes."

"Didn't expect you to actually say it." I look down.

"It was only once." He sighs, "I went out with Beast boy and Terra to celebrate and I got drunk. Still no excuse Raven."

"No its not." I sigh leaning my head back.

"Ive been beating myself up ever since. That's why I was always angry and hard to talk to. I figured if I put a wall up you wouldn't find out and hate me."

"I don't hate you." I sigh, "Im not mad or sad. I just don't care I guess."

"You don't care I slept with another person?"

"I mean I do. But right now its not the time to deal with it. Using those skills we learned in counseling."

"Raven, we learned when to let go and when to fight. This isn't something we can let go."

"Why?" I look at him, "Why do I have to be upset and stress the baby out. I chose not to fight."

"Your right." He sighs. "Is there anything I can do to make your day better?"

"What?" I look at him confussed.

"I just realized today, I never ask you if I could make you feel better. So is there anything I can do to make your day better?"

I stare at his black hair and bold face. His muscles fit nicely in his uniform. Hes still the sexy muscular man hes always been. I ponder this question for a minute. "You could go grociery shopping for me."

"Write a list." He smiles rubbing the other foot at he pulls the pad of paper and pen off of the counter.

I sit leaned against the counter sitting on the floor as he rubs my feet writing the grocery list. I close my eyes leaning back as I finish the list. Its in the middle of the night and I haven't got much sleep. The encounter with Red X and the conclusion of my husband cheating leaves me emotionally drained. I start to drift off as he picks me up off of the floor and carries me to bed. Its the best sleep ive had in years and my sleep is dreamless. I awake to the morning sun. I roll over looking at the clock reading 1 in the afternoon. Panic sets in as my children have school. Jumping from my bed I rush into the empty rooms to see their beds made and tidy rooms.

Walking down the stairs in the quiet house is weird to me. its clean and smells nice. I walk into the kitchen to see the vase of dead roses replaced with lilles and a note from Nightwing.

 _Raven,_

 _I hope your day is better today. I love you._

 _-Nightwing_

I trace his writing as a small smile lands on my face. I turn to grab orange juice in the fridge with it stocked from his grocery trip. I can't believe he actually went for me. while well rested with a clean house and no chores to do, I decide it's the perfect day to go get the girls' birthday gifts. Its only a week away that they will be 6 years old. I smile as I dress in a red plaid shirt and skinny jeans. My small bump is getting noticeable and my fear is the public noticing. Although im not followed by cameras much anymore with my boring mom life, if they catch wind of another titan baby, they'll freak. Terra and Beastboy have been trying to have a baby for a few years with no luck. She will begin hormone treatments soon to try and get pregnant. Starfire and Speedy are dating and still partying. While Cyborg and Bee got married a few months ago.

Nightwing and I are the only ones who settled down. Well, not entirely. The nawing thought of him with another woman comes back. I walk into the garage to his muddy bike as he has the Porsha for taking the girls to school. I smile as I grab the cleaning supplies. I guess I should repay him for everything hes done today. i clean his bike, waxing and polishing it until it looks great! I don't think its looked this good in years.

I smile putting the cleaning supplies back up, turning to my car to head out. I drive to the mall with the radio playing as I think about last night over and over again. I'm not mad, but it bothers me that im not. Why am I so calm? Getting the girls tablets they asked for I go to the food court picking up a pretzel when the shots ring out. I turn to see people running as men in clown masks run behind almost hoarding people. "Get on the ground!" they order yelling. "Lock it down!" they yell to one another. I slide into my purse quickly pressing the emergency button on the communicator calling all titans when a gunned man shoves the end of the rifle into my back, "Get down bitch!" I get on the floor trying to sit up on my elbows as much as possible to avoid hurting the baby.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to hell." The green haired man walks in. Shock fills my mind as I recognize him from the many years ago while I was pregnant and Bruce needed my help on a mission. Batman's arch enemy, Robin's fear.. The Joker.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The cackle of his laugh rips through my ears as I try to hide my face. All I need is for him to recognize me. The men follow his direction of gathering all the children up in the middle of the food court. They shake in fear and mothers scream as their children are ripped out of their arms. Slowly I slide over to a woman who sobs as her newborn is taken in his carseat to the circle. The children cry and beg for their moms as the gunned men circle. "Everythings going to be okay." I whisper to her. "The Titans will be here soon."

She looks over at me with tears in her eyes realizing who I was. "You have to get my son, he needs fed." She sobs.

"I'm going to try to do something, just looking for a window." I sigh feeling her pain.

"We want some titans." The joker yells, "anybody knows when they'll be here?" he laughs. "I am short on patience.

"What do you want them for." An old man chokes out trying to get his attention off of the children.

"I have a favor" he laughs. "I need some assistance finding my dear old friend Harvey. Hes been missing for quite sometime."

"Why would they help you find a vilian?"

"Because for every hour hes not in front of me, im going to kill one of these kids." He laughs. Mothers scream as they realize the horror. They're taking too long, I have to help. I close my eyes and slowly sink into the floor. I appear in the center of the children throwing up a black force field shoving all the gunman away. The joker turns to my black field in anger as Nightwing busts through the ceiling. The team joins as the gunman begin open fire into the crowd. My forcefield is weak with the small use over the years and my pregnancy. As I see the men taken out, I slump to the floor with my weak body. Parents rush in taking their children as Nightwing continues taking men out.

"Mommy!" the girls yell from across the room. No, they cant be here. A gunman turns noticing the great targets. I sink to the floor once more appearing in front of the girls as the bullet hits my shoulder. The girls scream as blood spews and I fall to my knees.

"Amelia put a shield up." I order her through my teeth.

"Mommy, I don't know If I can." She cries.

The gun rings out again but the bullet bounces off my daughters' shield. I smile as amelia and alexa hold their hands in unison protecting us. "That's my girls" I smile as I look at my shoulder. Im weaker now and feel like falling asleep. I look at Nightwing tieing up the Joker along with some gunman. "Keep the shield up until daddy gets here." I lay my head on the cool floor as the blood flows from the wound. "alexa, I need you to put pressure on it." I rip my shirt giving her a shred. I close my eyes as she presses her small hand to the wound. I smile before I fall asleep as she uses her powers healing me.

My body is weak as and I fight in and out of sleep as Nightwing gets to me. "Raven stay with me." he quickly takes a shirt out of a bag nerby from a woman pressing it to my shoulder.

"Nigh-" I finally give in to sleep. Its nice and warm. My breath hitches and my eyes fly open as the oxygen hose puffs in my nose. Nightwing smiles above me and Cyborg stands on the other side of me. "Nightwing." I grab for him.

"Im here Rae." He brushes my hair back. "Your okay, your at the tower."

"the girls? The baby?" I look around.

"The girls are okay." He smiles.

"the baby?"

"Is a healthy boy." He smiles.

"boy?" I smile

"yes." He smiles.

"kiss me." I order. He leans down pressing his smooth lips to mine. I kiss hard attacking his lips. He presses softly back. This is the first time we've kissed in months and it sends sparks through both of us. Maybe we will be okay now. Not perfect but okay.

 **Please Fav and Follow! Reviews are needed!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** FINALLY! I updated! Sorry, this story has been so hard to write, I guess I'm just burnt out on it. I'm trying to make it as good as Birds of a Feather, but it's so hard to top it! Bear with me!

 **Chapter 5**

The pounding in my head continues as I sit at the dinning room table staring at the papers in front of me. My arm sits in a sling from the bullet in my shoulder. Its been 3 weeks since the mall accident. Nightwing and I are doing better but when Polly showed up at the girls' 6th birthday party we started arguing again. He told me he didn't invite her. He hasn't talked to her since the day he slept with her. However I sit 18 pregnant staring at the phone records with her number all over it. Hes never stopped talking to her. Hes lied continuously to me, This bullshit of only wanting to save our marriage because I was pregnant has been an act. Ive been zoned out here for hours staring at the call log.

"Raven?" I turn up to him staring at me as he holds bags of grocierys in civilian clothes. I stare at him not speaking as my mind races. Anger fills me but im too emotionally weak to let her out.

"I'm signing the divorce papers." I stand with my bump showing in the tight tank top, avoiding his glare.

"What?" shock registers his face as he sits the bags down on the island.

I start walking away as he follows. He puts a hand on my shoulder to stop me. I turn shoving him back onto the ground. "You wanted it didn't you?" I yell. "You filed 2 months ago!" I scream as a vase blows up

"What the fuck!" he stands up pissed.

"Just because Im pregnant doesn't mean you have to stay." I snarl. You wanted out then because you were cheating and then decided to work it out when I told you."

"Weve been over this!" he screams "I was with her once! One time!"

"It doesn't matter how many times Richard!" I scream "You cheated on your wife with another woman! And either your still cheating or thinking about it again with all of your fucking calls."

"Calls? I haven't called! Here!" he shoves the phone into my hand, "Shes on my blocked list! She cant contact me."

"I read the phone records!" I screamed!

"Go through my phone." He turns to the table and starts staring at the bill. "Raven." He turns to look at me. "Where's your phone?"

"In the kitchen." I sigh as I scroll. "Not like I have anything to hide."

He rushes into the kitchen grabbing my phone. He comes in with his kit and starts taking it apart. "What are you doing?" I yell in shock

He focuses on the task and backs away with his hands in his hair. He turns smashing his hand into the wall. "Fucking bitch!" he screams.

"What?" I yell.

"Raven you need to go to gotham with the girls." He panics.

"What? Why?" im confused,

"Our phones have been hacked. She heard every conversation. She can call our phones and listen in at any time without us knowing."

"We did background checks on her." I stare at the phone in shocked. I hand him his back.

"They could know my identity, or the girls'. We have to get to Bruce now." He smashes the phones. "Im picking the girls up. Go pack for the girls and you."

"You're going with" I yell.

He turns to me staring at me. he walks over embracing me into a kiss. "Please forgive me." he kisses again. "Im here, and I don't want to get a divorce anymore.' He breaks. "I love you with all of my heart, Ill be back soon to pick you up so we can go." He smiles rushing out of the door.

A smile spreads across my face. He didn't lie. He wasn't seeing her anymore. The smile quickly disappears as the horror sets in. The world doesn't know I'm pregnant again but she does. They know all of y doctors appoitments. Where I go and my schedual. How easy would it be for them to take the girls or my baby? I head up the stairs pulling luggage from the closet beginning to shove clothes in. I head to the girls' room doing the same, even with packing a few toys.

I put the suitcases at the top of the stairs and go to the bathroom fetching some toiletries when I stop dead in my tracks at the sink. I stare at my stomach as it moves. My son kicks hard. Nightwing comes in. "Hey the girls are grabbing a few toys." He notices my pose "Honey, everything okay?" I look up staring at him in shock. "are you hurting?" he touches my sides.

"I-I.. I'm.." I studer. "Pregnant."

"Honey" he giggles. "I know."

"No." I touch my stomach setting on the toilet. "I'm pregnant."

"Did you just realize?" he laughs.

"Nightwing, this wasn't supposed to happen" I burst out in tears.

"Rae." He croutches beside me, "We're having a beautiful baby boy in November. Everything will be fine."

"You heard the doctor, this wasn't supposed to happen." I wipe my eyes.

"The girls weren't supposed to happen either." He smiles. "We're just blessed."

"I think we're finally getting back to normal." I lean over kissing him.

"I hope." He kisses back.


End file.
